


Love, Life and Everything Else

by orphan_account



Series: Benedict and Christie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a promotional tour with her group, Christie meets a man. Little does she know that her life is going to turn upside down. (Sorry if the summary sucks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Benedict fan fic, so I hope its ok. Its only fluf and no smuttiness, sorry. This is also my first time useing this website, so I hope you enjoy. if you get the chance, listen to and watch Candyman by Christina Aguilera, I love it!

Finally. This was the big break we are looking for. My best friends, Ali and Rita, and me are going to be on the Graham Norton show! We have been best friends since we went to performing arts school together. Since then, we have been inseparable. We are a singing and dancing trio, and after a rocky start, we were starting to get our career on track. We had just released our second album (after our first wasn’t as successful) and we are starting our tour of the UK.  
I got the call asking us to go on the show, how could I refuse. I was on my way to the dance studio. I decided that a coffee would be a good idea, so I head to the nearest Costa. I’m dressed in some joggers and a self-dyed crop top, with my red hair in a messed-up bun and minimal make up. I grab three coffees and hurriedly rush out of the shop, not looking where I was going. I bump into a well-built person and end up face-planting his hard chest.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” we both blurt out at the same time, and then we both share a smile.  
“Are you ok?” the man says, chuckling. ‘I know that face’ I think to myself.  
“Yes thanks, I face-planted you’re chest pretty hard though,” I laugh out, “I’m Christie, short for Christine. My friends tried shortening my name some more, but I didn’t fancy being called Christ.” I ramble when I’m nervous, in case you hadn’t noticed.  
“I’m Ben, short for Benedict.” We both shake hands and laugh. We lock eyes in a sweet exchange when I break it.  
“Sorry, but I have to get going to the studio. It was nice to meet you!” I smile.  
“It was lovely to meet you too,” He smiles and we both part ways.  
When I arrived at the studio, I was met by two massive hugs, and lots of squeals sounding like, “We’re going to be on the T.V,” and so on. I pass them their coffees and we head in to discuss what we’re going to perform on the Graham Norton Show.   
“We need something eye-catching and fun!” Rita suggests. When she says this it means she wants to perform Candyman by Christina Aguilera. It’s her favourite.  
We were very lucky that we got the rights to perform, but Christina liked our first album and let us reboot it in our new album.  
“Who is going to be the lead?” I ask.  
“You,” both Ali and Rita say at the same time.  
“Really?”  
“Well, I was the lead last time we performed it, and Rita was the time before, so we think you should it this time,” Ali explains.  
“You also work really hard for us. You manage us, you write most of the songs for us and you also do a lot of the choreography for us!” Rita starts.  
“If this is going to be our big break, we want you to be the lead woman,” Ali finishes. I’m very moved by this, I love them to pieces and I give them the biggest bear hug ever.  
Wait.  
“You just don’t want to make the slutty noises, do you?” I giggle as I pull away from the hug.  
“There’s that as well.” Ali says. We laugh and get to work rehearsing.

Tonight’s the night. I’m not nervous for the performance, but the interview afterwards. I ramble when I’m nervous. We take a cab to the BBC studio and get to work. The hair and make-up stylists love doing our hair and make-up in a 1940’s style. We also wear 1940’s styled dresses, which we all absolutely adore. We make our way to the stage as Graham Norton does all of the introductions.  
“Later on we’ll be having music from Magic City…” We all waved to the camera before it returned back to Graham. As we walk back stage I hear Graham announcing, “Let me welcome out Benedict Cumberbatch Ladies and Gentlemen!” followed by a huge scream from the audience. No, it can’t be!  
I run as quickly as I can to the dressing room, where they have a T.V. That was the man I ran into! How can I not have noticed that! The girls are right on my heels.  
“Christie! Wait! What is it?”  
“I ran into that man! I ran into Benedict Cumberbatch when I went to get coffee for us, and I had no idea who he was! And now I’m seeing him again! Oh my gosh!” I calm down quickly and clear my throat and turn around to the girls.  
“I’m ok, I’m calm.” They both laugh at me, and we sit and watch the interview until a man told us we where on in 10 and ushered us to the stage. We all do our threesome handshake and head to the stage.  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are extremely lucky have music from these gorgeous girls. Singing Candyman, please welcome The Sweethearts of Rhythm!” I glance in the direction of the other stars on the other stage. I smile to myself as I see Benedict do a double take on me. I have a huge smile plastered on my face. It’s great, I’m doing what I love most and I have my girls either side of me.  
The introduction begins, and it’s just the stage and us now. We have face microphones, so we don’t have to worry about microphones getting in the way of our routine. I move my body in the most provocative way possible. The dancing isn’t too vigorous as we are singing as well, but we put in as much energy as possible, enough to get you out of puff. As the lead, I had to do all of the extra singing bits, whispering and seductive noises. I don’t mind that though, I’m quite and out-there kind of person. I also get the middle part, the main tune. Ali has the high part and Rita has the lower part.  
I can’t explain the thrill of performing, and therefore I can’t explain the smile I have on my face the whole way through the song, or the adrenaline pumping through my blood. We snap our bodies into the last move as the final chord hits.  
We are met by a huge applause, lots of woops and cheers. Graham runs over to greet us, hugs and kisses our cheeks and pulls me by my arm to meet the other guests, with the girls on my tail. I turn around to them and we share the biggest grins in history. I move to greet the first star. Oh my gosh, its Harrison Ford! Next, I greet Jack Whitehall! And as if my day couldn’t get any better, I then greeted Benedict Cumberbatch. We hug; he kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, “You were wonderful.” I blush, but I can blame it on the dancing.  
I take a seat on the red sofa wedged in between Benedict and Rita.  
Graham starts presenting, “Whoo! What a performance that was! Gents, I don’t know about you but…whoop!”   
This made the males in the audience cheer and clap enthusiastically, including the men on the sofa. We just laugh it off. Graham tries to shush them, and eventually they calm down.  
“Wow, that routine looked exhausting, how was it?” he asks.  
“We’re used to singing and dancing together,” Ali starts to say.  
“We all come from Performing arts school, so we have been doing this comfortably for ages,” Rita adds.  
“People would think that it’s risky, doing both, because it would affect your singing voice, but we have got on ok doing both,” I finish.  
“Awww how cute is that! They all finish off each others sentence’s!” Graham coo’s and comments. The audience joins in.  
“We’ve been friend for ages,” We all say at the same time, causing us to giggle with the rest for the studio not far behind us. Benedict’s low chuckle, which I remember well, resonates louder than any of the others laughs. I ease into the interview after that.  
“So, you’re called Magic City, but I don’t actually know your names, you’re just know as Magic City,” Graham confesses.  
“Oh, I’m Christie,” I introduce first.  
“I’m Rita,” Rita goes next and, “I’m Ali,” Ali goes last.  
“They’re all hip names,” he comments. He cracks a few jokes, along with Jack Whitehall, before moving onto the next topic of conversation.  
“I think we just found the new sexiest girls band, you’ll give Beyoncé a run for her money. Talking of sex symbols, also sitting on the red sofa is another man running for the sexiest man alive,” he comments.  
“Well thanks you,” Jack Whitehall jokes as he does on of my sexy moves from earlier, causing us to be in fits of laughter.  
“Not you Jack, but one day,” Graham jokes back. “No, Benedict Cumberbatch, ladies and gentlemen, has been voted as one of the sexiest men alive.” The audience cheers.  
“Do any of you know each other?” Graham asks. We look at each other and I answer first.  
“Um, I think so. Was it you I ran into the other day?” His face lights up in recognition.  
“Oh! I thought I knew you from somewhere!” We laugh.  
“What a small world,” Graham comments. The rest of the interview goes really excellently. We talk about our upcoming tour, our new album and our growing famousness. When the show concludes, we make have our picture taken on the red sofa before making our way backstage. We all stand at the backstage bar and stand in circle, Me, Rita, Ali, Harrison Ford (!), Jack Whitehall, Graham Norton and Benedict Cumberbatch! I feel like I’m in a surreal dream.   
“So where did you three study?” Benedict asks us.  
“The Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts,” I tell him. He makes a shocked face.  
“Me too!”  
“Really? It really is a small world.” I say. Harrison Ford had to go and we all break off into pairs, Jack and Ali, Graham and Rita and Me and Benedict.  
“I’m still getting over the fact that I met Harrison Ford!” I confess to him.  
“I know!” Benedict agrees.   
“My life is complete now, I can die happy!” I joke  
“I still have a few things to do first,” he says with a smile.  
“Hey, Christie!” Rita calls to me. “We’re heading to a bar.”  
“You coming?” Ali asks.   
“Yeah sure, I’ll just be a minute,” I turn around and give Benedict a smile. I finish off my drink and turn to him.  
“It was really nice meeting you,” I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I start to walk away as I hear him say, “yeah, you too.” I’m about to walk out of the door when he shouts to my name.  
“Wait!” He rushes over to the door, and smiles.  
“I hope I’m not being to forward, but can I have your number?”  
I smile back at him; I can’t believe what a good evening I’m having!  
“Of course,” I chuckle and we exchange numbers. He kisses my cheek again before I catch up to the girls.  
“What was that about?” they ask as I join them.  
“Oh, nothing,” I try to brush it off.  
“Really?” They press on.  
“Really, he just…asked for my number, that’s all.”  
“Oh my God, oh my God!” they squeal in my ear all the way to the bar.

The bar I was expecting to go to is more like a club than a bar, with the floor vibrating with the bass of the song.  
“Yeah, you know when you said a bar…!” I shout to them over the pounding music and the cheering people on the dance floor.  
“Yeah, we might have not told you correctly.” I roll my eyes at them. We rush over to get some drinks, alcoholic for them and a Diet Coke for me. I’m not an alcoholic. I like to remember my evening the day after, without the hangover. We then head to the dance floor and show off our moves, as well as have a great time. After about an hour and a half, Ali and Rita both have men on their hips. I deicide to go and get another Diet Coke and check my phone. I have a new message.

I see you-B

I know exactly who that is. I smile at the text and turn around to find him in the hoards of people in the club, unsuccessfully. 

Where are you? –C

Try turning around-B

I turn around suddenly and see Benedict standing only a few metres away, and making his way towards me. I smile at him as he walks to me.  
“Fancy seeing you here!” he shouts.  
“I know! It really is a small world around here!”  
He offers to buy me a drink, which I accept.  
“A Kamikaze and whatever this lovely lady wants,” he tells the barman.  
“A diet Coke please,” I tell him. Benedict looks at me questioningly.  
“You not drinking tonight?” he asks.  
“Not just tonight, I’m non-alcoholic.” He nods in understanding as the bartender passes us our drinks.  
“Do you want to find a quiet corner?” he yells.  
“Yes please, I can’t hear myself think in here!” I yell back  
“What?” he yells, but I know he’s joking and I give him a mocking glare, a which he laughs at. We find a quieter corner, but its not much better.  
“So, what brings you here?” I ask, not having to shout as loud.  
“I was meeting up with a couple of friends, but they decided to find dance partners. That was when I noticed you dancing, so I sent you the text. I thought your friends said you were going to a bar?” he questioned.  
“Yes they did. And by bar, I thought they meant a nice quiet place, but obviously they meant quite the contrary.”   
“Clearly. So where are you from? You sound slightly…American?”  
“Yes, I’m originally from Chicago. We moved here when I was 11, so my accent slipped English a bit. But all I have to do is have a phone call with my Gran and I’m American again.” He laughs a bit.  
“Yeah, I find it really difficult not to speak American when I go over there.”  
“Yeah, but I sing in an American accent so its all ok!”  
“And you sing so strikingly, extraordinarily wonderfully.” His compliments make me blush.  
“Thanks. I never told you how much I love your acting. You play your characters so…strikingly, extraordinarily wonderfully!” Now it’s his turn to blush.  
“I won’t flatter you too much, I don’t want it to go straight to your head,” I joke.  
“Too late for that,” he jokes back. “I don’t want this question to come out wrong, but how old are you?” he asks.  
“How old do I look?” I tease.  
“Ummm…21?” I laugh at that.  
“I’m flattered, but no. I’m 33.” He almost chokes on his drink.  
“Really! You honestly don’t look it!”  
“Thanks,” I blush, “How about you?”  
“I’m 37.”  
“And here was me going for 18!” I tease, which he laughs at.  
“You know, you’re the first man I’ve been in a club with that hasn’t hit on me with really bad music related pick-up lines,” I tell him.  
“I can imagine how bad some of them have been,” he sympathises.  
“You’d be surprised, they’re…very creative,” I say.  
“Oh gosh, what’s the worst one you’ve heard?” he asks.  
“Oh, by far the best one I’ve heard was ‘are you a trumpet player, because you’re making me horny’.” I laugh.  
“Gosh, wait,” he cleared his throat and imitated a drunk, “If I were a drum, I’d let you bang me all night long.” This sends me into fits of giggles, which he laughs at.  
“I may not be Mumford, but will you have my sons,” I tell him.  
“You can tickle my ivories anytime, baby.”   
“Lets make some sweet music together, honey.”   
“You must be a choral director, because you make my heart sing.”  
I had not realised how quickly our banter had turned into seriousness. We had drifted together so closely; our faces are only centimetres from each other. He moved his hand to my back and pulled me closer to him, and cradled my neck with his other hand. We stared at each other intensely, until I couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed the back of his head and brought my lips up to mine. Time stands still. The rest of the club around us dissolves into nothing. It’s just him and me. We pull each other close until we can’t physically get closer to each other. When we reluctantly pull away for air, he brings his lips to my ear and rumbles in my ear, “I bet I can make you reach all the high notes.”   
I have never let out a more girly giggly in my life.   
We stand and sway slightly to the beat, still in each other’s embrace.  
“It’s really hot in here, and its quite late, do you want to leave?” he purrs into my ear, after a few minutes.  
“Yes, please.”  
We walk out into the cool air, hand in hand. I physically shiver and Benedict seems to notice. He takes of his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.  
“But you’ll get cold!” I protest.  
“Its ok, you need it more than me. Do you want to come to mine for a drink…or two? Non-alcoholic of course,” he smiles.  
“I’d like that,” I smile at him, which he reciprocates.  
He hails a cab with ease and we head to his place.


	2. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the two starts have met, and could now be going into a pretty great relationship. I hope the first chapter was ok, and comments are both encouraged and apperciated! thanks!

I wake up the next morning in a huge bed, a strange room I’ve never been in before. I remember coming back to Benedict’s house and I was sat of the sofa with a drink. I look around the room, where there is no Ben in sight. I quickly look under the sheets in a panic, I’m still clothed, and so we didn’t do anything. Phew! I’m in what looks like an old button up shirt and just my knickers. I look around and find a note on the bedside table.

Hey, I’ve just gone for a shower. If you wake up, feel free to raid my fridge for food.  
B x  
I’m suddenly very aware that I’m hungry, so I deicide to go and raid his food and make us both breakfast. There is flour, eggs, milk, so I deicide to make pancakes. I can make pretty mean pancakes. I find my clutch bag on his sofa, and grab my phone. I play some Busted on loud, and sing and dance around as I make the food. Little do I know that Ben had finished his shower and was now standing by the kitchen door, laughing at me. I turn around to put the plates of pancakes and scream in shock as I see him standing there. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.   
“You really are a wonderful dancer,” he mocks me. I laugh in embarrassment with him. I hide my face in my hands and laugh, “You weren’t supposed to see that!” He laughs at me still.  
“You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed,” he coo’s.  
“Just because it’s adorable, it doesn’t mean you can embarrass me often,” I tell him as we sit closely at the table. I feel so at ease with him over breakfast, so natural.  
Eventually, our conversation escalates to our jobs.  
“So, where do you have planned for the tour?” he asks.  
“At the moment it’s all around London, anything from clubs to arenas, but then we’re heading down to Birmingham for a bit, Manchester, Nottingham. Then after that it’s to Wales, then Scotland, then lastly before returning home, Ireland.” His face looks overwhelmed, but also slightly disappointed.   
“Wow, that’s a very busy schedule for you! You’ll hardly have any time to spare any thought for me,” he blurts out before he knows what he’s saying. He looks intensely into my eyes before casting them down in embarrassment. I bring my hand up to his face and caress his cheek.  
“I’ll always have time for you, my dear,” I whisper to him. A small grin reaches across his face, and he pushes our faces together into a longing and lasting kiss. He then pulls me onto his lap, so I’m straddling him. I’m the first to withdraw. We sit like that with our foreheads touching for a couple of seconds before I stand, flash him a cheeky smile, and start to clear away the breakfast dishes. I love teasing people. I drop the dishes in the dishwater and begin to wash up, when a pair of strong hands grab around my waist and spin me round so I was facing him. He had his had his hands caressing my neck and hungrily pulls my face in for a kiss. The kiss was different this time. It was more lustful, more desperate. I let my wet hands tangle themselves in his hair. His hands roamed my body and left tingling sensations wherever they went, leaving me wanting more. Our bodies twist in time with each other until he effortlessly hoists me up onto the kitchen counter. We were so entranced with each other that we didn’t notice my phone ringing, or the huge amount of texts that had been spamming me. For us, the journey to the bedroom was a quick one.

After spending a lot of the morning in bed sleeping…most of the time, I woke from one of my naps with an unbearable feeling that I had to be somewhere. Ben was still napping, so I slipped out of the room to go and check the schedule on my phone. When I see my phone, my face drops in horror. 30 missed calls. 64 text messages. All from Ali and Rita. Oh. My. Gosh!  
I was meant to be at the studio so we could rehearse before we went to tonight’s venue. Well, shit. I run back up to the bedroom to find Ben sat up and looking confused, but the confusion sweeps off his face as he sees me. He got up from the bed and walks over to me.  
“I’msosorrybutIforgotIhadtobeatthestudiotodayandI’mreallylateandIhavetogoand…” He has to kiss me to get me to stop rambling. He rests his forehead on mine.  
“Its ok, I can take you if you like. Is the bike ok?”  
“Oh my gosh, you have a bike? What make is it?” He smiles.  
“I can show you if you like,” he lifts his eyebrows.  
“Hell yeah!” I say loudly, then, out of embarrassment, I clear my throat and say a little politer, “Yes please.”  
Ben finds this highly amusing. We rush ready and set off.  
Ben’s bike is amazing. It’s a fairly old Triumph T110, but despite its age it’s still pretty swift. He climbs on first, running one hand through his hair and the other sliding some glasses over his eyes. He is so unbelievably hot right now. I got so star stuck that I may have laughed to cover it up.  
After a very eventful ride over, we arrive at the studio. Before I go in and he rides away, we share a quick kiss. I run in ready for the ambush of questions.


End file.
